The World Irregularity Crisis
The World Irregularity Crisis, (also called the Black Reckoning), was the time of the climax of the Third War of Ars Magus. It marked the beginning of a hopeless struggle when highly corrosive, concentrated particles of Seithr called Seithr Scourge consumed the region from an unspoken source within the Boundary that seeped from the gates. It was regarded as one of mankind’s darkest moments in history involving the Destructive Irregularities and is held in secrecy because of it. History The Black Reckoning would descend on mankind suddenly in the middle of their War when the Boundary Management System failed to control the flow of Seithr and maintenance over the Boundary would suddenly go awry. A massive formation of Seithr and energy appeared in the world from the Boundary, alongside many unidentified objects that were similar to the central one which stood in Ikaruga's place. It would prove to be a deadly force that made the Irregularity Origin far worse as the Seithr would eat away at the world and people began to lose their mind and become far more violent, becoming the worse recorded wide-spread case of Black Corrosion. Others would seek power, forget themselves, lose their conscience and heart. They would, in the end, get transmuted into Seithr leaving nothing but blackened husks behind with their souls becoming corrupt, this being a large contribution to the number of dangerous Irregularities within the world, with most being Phase Reds and even some Phase Blacks. This was said to be the beginning of Mankind's judgment. Nightmarish creatures and beings that are known as Berserk Black were said to be akin to the Black Beast, and appeared during this time from Distortion Shifts where the Boundary's pull distorted the very fabric of reality and served to function much like Cauldrons by gathering energy into their body then unleashing destruction with their abilities. A result of this flooded the area with Seithr from portals of the Boundary and they continued to devour souls, severely reducing the human population. Eventually, risky innovations would allow mankind to fight them much as Armagus helped against the Black Beast. Utilizing the abilities of the Boundary's power as their own would let them counter the power of these creatures. But despite mankind's efforts, the events in the World Irregularity Crisis only continued to worsen, most of them now laced with secrecy. While it was stopped successfully by the power of the Government of the World Order and their World Protectors, it didn’t change the aftermath of it. Seithr from the dubbed Corrosion Anomaly had claimed countless lives, and the events were responsible for the creation of the Taoreta Region from the fall of Ikaruga. Due to the events of the World Crisis, the Gates were all shut off from access by any except the government to keep any Cauldrons from being pulled out and to prevent further leaks of the Seithr linked to the current problem of the Corrosion Anomaly. The Rogue Sectors were also heavily despised afterward for their believed connection to the events as a tactic that put the whole world into danger. Aftermath of the Black Reckoning It has left its mark on the world, not only creating a dead area known as Taoreta but scarring most of the outer parts of the cities. These pieces of the cities are disjointed from the barriers and have such high Seithr density that nothing can survive for long, including beastkin and well-equipped humans. Only those who are genetically immune or resistant to the effects of the Seithr have been able to still traverse these areas. In some cases, the concentration is so high that it rends the space around the city. These zones are called Distortion Shifts and are usually connected to the Gate(s) of the City, connecting pieces of it to the Boundary. The areas that have been affected by the War are usually wastelands or blackened ruins, where the Corrosion Anomaly's adverse effects are typically stronger due to the higher density of Seithr. Their landscapes are fields of darkness, barren and dull almost as though the color had been removed entirely, and any kind of structure is decayed, such as buildings or machinery that is buried by the ash-like Seithr. Seithr overgrowth has taken over, building itself into abnormal formations to give energy to those that use it more, such as the Seithr Beings or beasts, and has designed most of these areas into a giant energy field. Most facilities, unless maintained, were also taken over by Seithr and decayed from within, eroding their structure and replaced it with blackened strands and ooze along with clusters of raw energy. No kind of true lush life exists in these death-ridden sectors, and are instead replaced with odd organic formations of crystallizing, liquid, or solid Seithr and black flexible material. Even the weather system was effected, making most of the living conditions illogical and unbearable with its system of troublesome gusts that kick up glass-like particles of Seithr in storms that can infect the body. The skies above are also blacked out, or on occasion, an amalgamation of multiple colors clashing together. Out in these pockets of Seithr-infested areas, it is possible to find malefic creatures of Seithr or Seithr Beings who desire to kill whoever might come through, and have an inherent disdain of people. Seithr Beings would spawn wherever there were high amounts of seithr involved, allowing them to decompose their bodily structure and then rebuild it to move freely through any pockets or fields. Due to their intelligence, they proved to be a difficult adversary for mankind but not as much as the far more powerful variations like Zaezel. The barriers serve to keep them out from the main parts of the government-controlled cities as well. All of the zones have been restricted to public access, though sometimes are researched by equipped individuals to monitor the events, even others have Seithr Harvesting Facilities built and equipped to stay intact in these areas and serve to collect samples of the Scourge in mankind's struggle to deal with it. Its largest landmark is at the center of Taoreta, where the Abysmal Frontier now stands. A landmark designed entirely out of Seithr, being in its presence is akin to being within the Boundary itself and near nothing can get through. Navigation Category:Plot Category:Control Sequence Category:Genesis Destruction Category:EvoBlaze